Lumber
by pinkpower
Summary: “Yeah, okay. Hold on. I’m going the restroom. If I’m not back in fifteen minutes, feel free to assist me,” Brick winked, before rushing out of the Science Room. brickxblossom oneshot. don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

In the emptiness of the Science classroom, only two people lingered in hopes to get in some work time before the weekend started and finish their project. Or at least, that's what Blossom was hoping to accomplish, but Brick seemed to have no real interest their project. He only stared at his girlfriend while she attempted to paste a meek piece of wood on another. She smiled triumphantly as it appeared to be holding together quite nicely, and surely, she and Brick would earn a good grade. But as soon as she looked away from her masterpiece to smile at Brick, the tower once again collapsed to pieces.

"Ugh!" Blossom grunted angrily, looking defeated. "That's the fifth time it's gone to pieces! This stupid wood glue isn't working."

"Wow, and here I thought you were good at everything. Yet, you can't seem to make ten pieces of lumber stay together—it's sad actually. You can take on evil squids and crazy clowns in under ten minutes, but you are absolutely worthless when it comes to construction." Brick teased, smirking a little.

"You know, you could try helping me instead of sitting there." Blossom shot back with a death glare.

"And ruin your fun? Now why on Earth would I want to do that?" The redhead boy pulled Blossom's chair by the legs and pulled her body close to him.

Blossom extended her arms, letting her palms rest against his muscular chest, and tried to push him away. "We have to get this done!"

"No, we don't." Brick replied. "Don't spoil my fun just because you're an overachiever, Blossy."

She let out a sigh, shoving the project off the rectangular table, deciding that's as good as it was going to get. Blossom got up from her chair, regretfully giving Brick an eyeful of her pink panties barely hidden behind her matching mini-skirt. "This is the last time I let Bubbles talk me into wearing these infernal things." Blossom said, lifting her leg over Brick, pressing her hands over his eyes so that he couldn't see anything more than he already had.

"What? Panties?" He questioned, genuinely curious. "I completely agree with you. Commando suits you."

"No, you pervert, I meant the skirt. It shows way too much skin than what I'm personally used to. Besides, jeans are much more comfortable." Blossom replied, plotting herself on her teacher's desk, and crossing her right leg over the left. "Besides, too many guys have been hitting me today."

"Yes, I know." Brick murmured, clearly frustrated by this aspect. "Though, I wouldn't mind if you happened to agree to a date with one of the chicks that's been eyeing you. That would be hot."

Blossom rolled her pink eyes at him as he crossed the room to her in two strides. "Yeah, for _you_. But it's bad enough Princess was undressing me with her eyes, and I was completely convinced she was straight. Don't you know how uncomfortable that is? I don't mind being checked out by girls, but. . . _Princess_. Ew."

Brick chortled, amused by the way Blossom scrunched up her nose in disgust. He thought that her nose was completely adorable. So, he planted a light kiss on the bridge of it, causing Blossom to giggle as he did so. She took of his red baseball cap, tossing it to the floor, and ran her fingers through his soft, longish, auburn locks that turned her on to no end.

"You have an ugly, gigantic nose," Brick said, entwining his fingers with hers.

"And you have slimy, icky hair," She teased back, pulling his face to hers with her free hand.

Their lips molded together in a heated kiss, designed only to torture Brick with want and lust. As always, Blossom was unimaginably aware of the affect she has on her unfortunate counterpart. She enjoyed the simple fact that she always left Brick wanting much more than he was going to get from one kiss, especially since Blossom intended on staying a virgin until marriage, to ensure virtue and love. Half of the Pokey Oaks High was already under in the impression that Blossom had already lost her virginity to Brick, considering the unbelievable amounts of affections they displayed on a day-to-day basis.

_How little they know_, Brick thought, opening his mouth. He massaged Blossom's tongue with his as she would occasionally bite his lip to add a little fire. Brick's hands let go of Blossom's, and began to trace circle on the small of her back.

Blossom broke the kiss, smiling seductively while she wrapped her legs around Brick's waist, and rubbed his growing hardness to her wet womanhood, covered by her blue underwear. She then released him, kicking him away and on a chair. Brick sighed, breathless, and a bit shocked by his girlfriend's momentary lapse of sheer boldness. He never knew she could be so sexy.

"You better get that under control," Blossom smirked not at all regretful, gesturing to the bulge in Brick's jeans.

"Damn cocktease," Brick sneered, realizing he was completely swollen with no way to deal with it. After all, he couldn't very well jack-off in front of her.

"Not that I would mind," she added, as though she could read his thoughts. "Sorry, it's just obvious that you want to."

"Well, of course I want to _now_." Brick replied. "But, I won't. I know how you feel about that kind of stuff."

"That's so sweet, Brick, but-" Blossom blushed, pulling at the hem of skirt, embarrassed at what she was asking Brick to do for her. She smiled shyly, shaking her head. Maybe it was better if she kept her mouth closed.

"What?" Brick asked.

"Well, um—I _am_ kind of curious." She shrugged sheepishly. "And I do want to see how big you are."

Brick' crimson eyes went wide, and he already knew that he was involuntarily flushed. He figured that he should be flattered by Blossom's hint of a compliment at his size, but he way too shocked to be appreciative. "What?"

"It's just that I've been thinking a lot. We both know I'm not ready to share my body, and I won't be until the day I'm married. But you see, I find that I've been experiencing these desires for the opposite sex—specifically you. And," she glanced at the floor, "I _want _you, and I want you to want me."

"You know that I do, Blossom," he replied.

"True, but I also want to know what it's like to see you in the nude." She confessed.

"That's new. And a bit weird." Brick replied. "Wouldn't that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Extremely, but I can get passed that." Blossom replied, standing up. She looked around the room, mentally darting for the door so that she could run out. "But, I understand if you don't want to share something so personal with me. Masturbation can be embarrassing; I guess even when you're admitting that you do such a thing."

"Are you saying that you do?" The redhead inquired.

"It's become an increasing hobby, so yes. Bubbles and Buttercup always wonder why I'm shouting your name in the middle of the night." Blossom confessed, bringing her gaze to Brick's bulge. "So?"

"Um, okay." Brick replied with a nervous nod. "On one condition."

"What would that be?" Blossom questioned, going to her knees.

Brick's member twitched in the confides of his pants, drooling at the mental image of a more predatory Blossom crawling over to his nether regions, and taking care of the dirty deed herself. Alas, such a thing wouldn't happen for years to come.

"You have to do the same thing."

Blossom chewed her lip in deep thought, intrigued by the idea of her boyfriend watching her make a completely imbecile of herself. On the other hand, this could be the perfect thing for them. They could share some sort of sexual encounter since they were both virgins. There was nothing wrong with experimenting, right?

"That sounds fair."

"But?"

"I don't know. It's seems so impersonal, you know? I shouldn't have said anything." Blossom smiled apologetically.

Brick sighed, getting up from his chair. He took Blossom in his arms, ignoring his burning desires for her body, and concentrated on making her feel better. He loved her much more than her body, even though he had yet to say so out loud. "We're both curious perverts, Blossom Babe. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know, but—the whole school is getting laid, Brick. You could just walk away right now and get a fair share in on that. I hear sex is pretty good, anyway. You could very well have meaningless, animal sex with half of the female members of the student body, instead of waiting like an idiot." Blossom halfheartedly suggested, giggling.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but sex is always going to be an option—and you're right. I could always toss you out of my life like yesterday's trash and jump into some girl's fluffy bed right now. Thing is, I'd rather not risk it. You're too important to me."

"So sentimental." Blossom teased, innocently kissing him.

Brick groaned; her thighs accidentally brushing against his remaining hardness.

"Sorry, Brick. I know it's hard, no pun intended. Let's finish this project and go catch a movie."

"Yeah, okay. Hold on. I'm going the restroom. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, feel free to assist me," Brick winked, before rushing out of the Science Room.


End file.
